


Ouija

by noneveragain



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Frerard, Frikey, M/M, Multi, Ouija, Ouija Board, frank is a ghost, my chemical romance fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: Gerard and Mikey were doing some normal light shopping until something caught Mikey's eyes; the ouija board.The ouija board is a board game sold by Parker Bros. based off of a Victorian-era parlor game. The name comes from joining the French and German words for 'yes', "oui" and "ja" together. The pointer moves because someone either involuntarily, or voluntarily, moves it, or if you're lucky - a spirit will haunt and take control of the pointer with you and your friends hands on it.Some spirits are nice, others - not so much.FrerardFrikeyDemon!Frank AU





	Ouija

Of course, the boys were scattering towards the library to get some books before they got home to make their alibi just  _that_  much more believable. They didn't need their mother thinking that they didn't go studying in the library all night - even though they didn't, but she didn't need to know that.

The library was closed - their luck right? They didn't have any proof of where they went and they both were drenched in scents of substances that are illegal for boys their age, but being the reckless sixteen year olds they are and thinking they could get away with smelling like booze, weed, cigarettes and nearly every other drug you can think of, they marched their way home the older of the two boys sending his mother a text that they were on their way.

"Mikey we fuckin' smell dude." Gerard giggled, having drank a bit too much and was walking completely out of line, causing Mikey to have to pull Gerard in closer in fear a car would hit him. Mikey was always so paranoid something bad would happen and Gerard often tried to console him that nothing really bad has happened yet and that he just needed to relax. Mikey wasn't having it.

"Why you always soooo scared bro? Just.." Gerard said, the last bits of his words being mumbled and slurred beyond recognition so I decided to just not add them in for the sake of not wanting to type jibberish. So, I'll spare you that.

"Because Gerard, I don't want you to have to make a trip to the emergency room because you got hit by a car." Mikey sighed, helping Gerard walk the few more blocks they had too before they reached their small cozy townhouse.

"Whatever.." Gerard slurred, relaxing more into Mikey's hold, causing the much smaller and thinner boy to walk much slower have his drunk brother leaning all of his weight and then some onto Mikey's side. Mikey may love his brother - but hell was he heavy.

"Gerard get up." Mikey groaned, pushing his intoxicated brother into a somewhat standing position before Gerard tipped over a bit further than planned and landed face first into the road releasing a loud groan before chuckling after turning over on his back.

Mikey sighed deeply and walked over to his brother, grabbing his flimsy, weak arms and trying to lift him up. Gerard didn't budge. Not one bit. He wasn't even helping Mikey and right now it felt as if he was trying to use twigs to pull up a cinder block which honestly - he was. Gerard in his drunken state was in no shape to be taken out after he was madly intoxicated which he was now.

He rolled Gerard on his side and gently smacked his face - just enough for him to get angry and try to stand up. That's Mikey's little tactic he's been using lately and so far it's been working fairly decent for him and he wasn't about to give up on it yet.

"Hey, what the fuck Mikey?" Gerard said, his face turning a darker red and his eyebrows furrowing and he started rising to make himself stand. Mikey grabbed onto his arm and helped him the rest of the way, Gerard mindlessly throwing a weak punch at Mikey's face and only hitting his should which Mikey played off by saying a quick ow to make Gerard think he had succeeded.

"Are we home yet?" Gerard asked once he was standing and waddling next to Mikey much slower than usual. His legs weighing him down like two blocks of cement on a dead body. He felt so weak and his body was so tired. He just wanted to sleep but he had to force himself to walk further.

"No, we still have ways to go Gerard." Mikey scoffed, knowing Gerard wasn't going to stop complaining until they were on their doorstep. He sped up his pace, knowing Gerard will catch up and walk a bit faster once he notices.

"Don't you have money?" Gerard slurred, trying to speed up his walking so he could catch up with Mikey. "Why can't we get a cab? They're fucking everywhere!" Gerard groaned, walking harder, his feet stomping on the ground because of how tired he was feeling.

"You know how I feel about cabs at night." Mikey said, slowing down to let Gerard catch up more, starting to walk once he was a bit ahead of him. "I don't feel safe in them."

"You think walking with someone as fucking drunk as me is safe?" Gerard groaned, turning to the road and seeing a taxi there dropping off another person.

"Look there's one!" Gerard exclaimed, pointing to the other side of the road and limping across to the taxi; totally ignoring the complete dangers of what could be ahead and his brother screaming for him to stop.

"Gerard what the fuck get back over here!" Mikey shouted, walking over to Gerard and grabbing his shoulder but Gerard jerked away and rushed over to the cab driver.

"You taking new people tonight?" Gerard asked, alcohol still present in his breath and his eye glazed over. The guy sighed and giggled a bit. Opening the door for Gerard before Mikey could catch up.

"Sorry that's my brother." Mikey gasped, having to catch his breath for a bit. He tried to pull Gerard out of the car because he really didn't have money. He was playing poker at the party and lost enough to not be able to pay for a cab ride but he didn't want to admit to Gerard or the cab driver.

"Hey it's okay - you guys just need a ride not too far from here? I don't mind really." The guy smiled, causing Mikey's nerves to shoot up his spine and give him a small chill running to the back of his neck down to his lower back. He didn't like when people seemed too nice - it seemed as if they weren't genuine to him and that scared him.

"For free?" Mikey asked, his voice trailed off gently, knowing he didn't have enough money for a cab ride even that short having as said earlier squandered it away on gambling he knew he was going to lose, but still played because it gave him some weird rush when he would put an outrageous amount on the line - so he couldn't stop.

"Of course, hop in." The guy smiled, Mikey taking a look at Gerard who was too distracted by looking out the window to realize what was happening. Mikey nodded and sat in the car next to his heavily intoxicated brother, Gerard's breath having already tainted the clear air of the car even though he was only in there for a few minutes at most.

"How much has he had to drink?" The driver asked, sitting down in the front seat and closing the door, his hands going to grab his phone for the GPS he had on it.

"Too much." Mikey scoffed, taking the phone from the driver when he pushed it towards him. Mikey put the house three down from theirs and still would stop anfew behind so while they were closer to their actual house - the driver wouldn't know. It was a safety precaution Mikey took whenever he took a cab home. Never know when those people can turn into serial killers or whatever.

"Alright, not too long of a drive from here so it won't hurt to take you guys home. I usually do that to people I see drunk around here. It really isn't safe and I remember ever when I was an alcoholic - a ride from a decent person was all I really needed you know?" The driver sighed, starting up the cab and defending out of the strip of shops and onto the small road that led into the neighborhood of their house.

"That's a good thing for you to do. Kindness will definitely be rewarded when you're gone from this life. Put in good karma - get good things." Mikey smiled, Gerard looking at Mikey like he had spoke another language and began to hold his chest as if he was gonna throw up.

"Mikey, I don't feel so goo-" Gerard was choked off with a weird burp and hiccup erupting from his throat causing bile to form in his mouth. Mikey gagged a bit but asks the driver to either pull over and go faster but the driver cut Mikey off with a trash can.

"As I said, I do pick up a lot of drunk people." He chuckled, watching Mikey take the garbage can and hand it to Gerard who proceeded to - well, you know. Causing both Mikey and the cab driver to wince, he was throwing up a lot considering he had drank half a bottle of vodka and however many beers and tequila shots.

Mikey was sure as hell surprised how his brother wasn't dead considering the copious amounts of drugs and alcohol that were in his system - but here gerard was, alive and puking in a trash can in the back of a cab. What a catch right?

-

"Mikey, my head." Gerard groaned, getting out of bed with a headache that was making his brain feel as if it was vibrating. Each nerve feeling as if thousands of microscopic needles were piercing into them, his morning breath was scaring him and he looked down at his arm; the track marks still viewable.

"Oh shit did mom ever find out?" Gerard said, looking over at Mikey who was still half asleep and barley moving at all, his chest just slowly rising and falling with his sleep.

"Yes she did." His mom sighed from the other side of the door, startaling Gerard and causing him to emit a small shriek that shocked Mikey awake to find out what was happening.

"I don't care if you boys are going out to parties, I just don't want you to lie to me. What if something happens to you guys? You're all I have." She said sadly, looking over at the picture of their father they had framed in their wall after he had died. She had two cold compresses in one hand and some really strong pain reliever in the other.

"You both are going to need these. Hangovers suck - especially from parties." She said, putting the items down on the table, Gerard handing one to Mikey and placing the other on himself, trying to calm himself down from the near panick attack he had earlier when his mother just popped in without warning.

"How did you guys get home anyways?" She asked, opening the pill bottle and handing two to both of the boys, knowing from personal experience how their heads must be feeling.

"We took a cab." Gerard said, his sentence cut off by his mothers laughter. "Mikey took a cab? You're kidding? Has hell frozen over?" She chuckled, causing Gerard to giggle about too because I mean - it was true. Mikey wouldn't ever do that but it was probably because he was too tired to have to lug Gerard's drunken ass home.

"How drunk were both of you then?" She asked, knowing how her son is. Donna was well aware of how into drugs and booze Gerard was. She saw the track marks on his arm and rolled her eyes mentally. She doesn't like that they're like that - but that's something that she now can't stop. She has tried in the past to make him quit - but he hasn't.

"It was just me and I'm not sure. But it does hurt." He chuckled, putting the pills in his mouth, grabbing Mikey's and putting them on the nightstand unaware when he's gonna actually wake up.

"Alright, well once your brother wakes up can you run a few errands for me? There's a list of groceries on the fridge and I'm gonna go to work in an hour and I won't be back till around midnight. Got so many things I got to get done at the office." She smiled, getting up from the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah no problem mom." Gerard smiled, waving to his mother as she was walking out. He laid his head back down and relaxed into the bed, his headache not as bad as it was before - but it was still throbbing. His temples pulsing as he cringed slightly whenever it hurt just  _that_  much more than he was comfortable with.


End file.
